Terunna Shalyan
Biography Early Life Terunna Shalyan was raised by Lehari Shalyan, a woman who had taken the place of Terunna's dead mother. The child was raised to know nothing but the Dark Side of the Force. At a young age, Terunna showed an affinity for Sith Magic and Sith Alchemy, so she studied them almost exclusively. Terunna's childhood was consumed with studies and learning. Leisure time was non-existent. Lehari taught Terunna everything she possibly could, from how to summon the Dark Side to Hapan etiquette. The old woman shaped the child to fulfill her own ambitions; Terunna would not be limited to becoming a powerful servant of the Dark Side, no. She would, if Lehari had her way, take her place in the galaxy as the queen of the Hapan Consortium, the position denied to Lehari centuries earlier after she'd brutally murdered the other claimants to the throne. The records were clear; Lehari had been the only member of the royal family left, and Terunna was her only living descendant. Once the girl was older and stronger, no one would dare oppose her when she came for her inheritance. Moving On By the time Terunna was seventeen, she was almost as powerful as Lehari herself--in theory, at least. The old woman had taught the girl well. The constant study had paid off. It was time to leave Ambria and pursue her destiny. Lehari's timing couldn't have been worse. Not two days later, a band of mercenaries led by five Dark Jedi attacked the two Hapans. Lehari told Terunna to run; the teenager was unaccustomed to disobeying her mentor, so she obeyed. A few minutes later, Lehari's dying screams echoed through the Force. The Dark Jedi had proved to be too much for her, and she had been killed. The single remaining Dark Jedi, minus all the other attackers, chased Terunna. When he caught up with her, she killed him easily, took his lightsaber, and continued on her way. Lehari was dead, so there was no reason for her to go back. Further Training For several months, Terunna followed where the Force led. Finally, she came to Lake Natth. The Dark Side swirled around it endlessly, so she stayed there. The spirits of long-dead Sith and Dark Jedi were trapped in the waters, whispering through the Force, always whispering. She listened to them and learned much about both the Force and the lightsaber she'd taken from the corpse of her mentor's attacker. A New Master Coming Soon The Force Lightsaber Skills Terunna's first master, Lehari, didn't even possess a lightsaber, so Terunna had no training in its use during the vast majority of her studies. When she started listening to the voices of Lake Natth, she absorbed some knowledge of lightsaber forms and began practicing with them. She is, by no means, a skilled lightsaber duelist; she has learned the very basics of the seven forms and stretched a bit farther with Makashi, but that is the extent of her prowess. Force Powers Terunna is a masterful user of Sith Alchemy and Sith Magic. Dark Side Tendrils This is Terunna's core power. Usually she fuels it with her own life force, but if she can make physical contact with a living being, she can drain their life force into herself and use it as well. Drain When Terunna wishes to kill, she makes physical contact with her target and literally drains him of his life (and Force, if he is Force-sensitive). She can then store this energy, heal herself with it, or use it to strengthen herself. At this time, her human body is too frail to withstand large amounts of this energy being kept within her; the consequences of absorbing too much of it are having her soft tissues ripped open, her eyes turning black, and falling into a coma if Terunna doesn't drain the energy out of herself soon enough. Some slight memory loss might also occur. More information coming soon Category:EndorennaCategory:Hapans